Another Precious Christmas
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel and Sha're's second Christmas together with Nicky and their daughter. Sequel to A Precious Christmas, set in the Precious Gift Universe


Author's Notes: This has not been betad as I wanted to post it in time for Christmas and I just finished writing it.

So, all mistakes are mine and this may be rewritten at a later date.

Until then enjoy and Merry Christmas.

* * *

"Come on, Daddy," Nicky cried as he pulled Daniel through the mall, "We don't want to miss him."

Chuckling Daniel tugged his son to a halt, "Santa won't be leaving before we get there. I promise."

Nicky sighed, "Okay."

Daniel ruffled his hair glancing back where Sha're was walking towards them Clara strapped to her. Sha're found prams and pushchairs a bemusing concept preferring to use the papoose when taking their daughter anywhere. Daniel persuaded her to use the pram every so often, usually when she needed groceries, but it was only occasional she would.

When Sha're reached them Daniel slipped his hand into hers before dropping a kiss onto his baby girl's head, smiling at the giggle she gave. Taking Nicky's hand as well Daniel walked towards Santa's Grotto with his family where a line of kids and parents stood.

Reaching the line he was happy to see Wendy and Tony Watson were waiting for them with their sons. Nicky slipped out of Daniel's grip and ran to his friends, Matt and Mason.

"Fancy meeting you here," Wendy chuckled when they reached them.

Sha're released Clara from her confinement passing her to Wendy for a hug before they started to chat.

The trip to see Santa didn't take as long as Daniel feared it would and, once they had pictures of the kids with Santa, the two families headed for lunch.

x

Daniel sat on the couch watching Nicky as he coloured in while he fed Clara. Sha're was at a jewellery making class with Wendy. She'd been to every cooking in the city so Wendy had found then a new hobby.

"Good girl," Daniel cooed to his daughter resting her against his shoulder rubbing her back.

Nicky giggled when the little girl gave a loud burp making Clara giggle as well, the way she always did when Nicky laughed. Daniel gave her a quick kiss before settling her on her play mat. Instantly the little girl found her favourite section that crinkled when she touched it.

"Daddy," Nicky climbed up beside him, "Will Mommy be home soon?"

Daniel nodded, "Soon but not before you've gone to bed. So get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth."

Nicky pouted, "Daddy..."

"Now," Daniel told him, "Otherwise we won't have time for your story."

Nicky grimaced for a moment before he disappeared into his room. Daniel picked up his daughter again and bounced her on his knee.

Daniel thought back to the previous Christmas when Sha're had told him she was pregnant and how stunned he had been. Pregnancy had agreed with his wife, she glowed throughout and been sick very little. Now she was an amazing mother to their two children and he was looking forward to their second Christmas together as a family.

"Daddy," Nicky appeared wearing his favourite Simpson pyjamas, which Jack had given him for his birthday, his toy lion firmly in one hand with the book they were reading in the other, "I'm ready for bed."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Daniel asked.

Nicky grinned showing off his teeth that still had bits of toothpaste on them; Daniel nodded and patted the sofa at his side. Nicky climbed up and settled against his father cuddling Charlie the Lion. Daniel pulled Clara close and opened the book to the last page they'd read.

x

The house was silent when Sha're arrived home and she frowned confused, Daniel usually stayed awake until after she was home safely. Quietly she headed to check on her son, smiling to find him fast asleep with his favourite toy in his arms. Fixing the covers slightly to ensure he was warm enough Sha're pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before smoothing his hair down. Heading into the bedroom she shared with Daniel she chuckled finding Clara laying in her crib wide awake playing with her feet with Daniel fast asleep in the rocking chair beside it.

Smiling Sha're lifted her daughter and held her close, rocking gently singing softly while she rubbed Clara's back in smooth circles. A few minutes later the little girl was asleep on her mother's shoulder. Sha're gently rested Clara in her crib in the sleep-suit, continuing to sing softly for a few more moments until she was sure Clara was completely asleep.

"Dan'iel," Sha're shook her husband to wake him, "It is time to go to bed."

His blue-eyes opened slowly and he stared at her confused, "When did you get in?"

Sha're kissed him, "Just a few moments ago. Clara is sleeping now so we should go to bed also."

* * *

"It's not exactly a tradition if we've only done it once before," Daniel noted leaning against the wall of the infirmary.

Wendy chuckled, "Then we're creating one."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You said General O'Neill isn't coming until Christmas morning," Wendy reminded him, "I love having you guys over."

"I don't want to get Nicky over-excited," Daniel replied, "We're having SG1 over the night before and Jack will be there on Christmas Day."

Wendy rolled her eyes at him this time, "It's Christmas, Daniel. He's already overexcited. This means he'll wear himself out playing with my two so you can at least get some sleep."

Daniel grimaced as he realised he had no other argument against the idea.

"Sha're and I have it sorted already," Wendy added with a grin.

He stared at her annoyed, "Why not just tell me that?"

Giving him an amused smile Wendy simply patted his cheek.

x

Sha're set Clara on her playmat in the middle of Daniel's office while waiting for him to finish his meeting smiling as the little girl tried to pull herself over to her rabbit. She was trying to crawl but hadn't quite worked out how to yet. It didn't bother her too much, Sha're believed since Nicky would bring her anything she wanted. They had a connection which Sha're assumed was due to Daniel's own parents.

After a moment watching Clara try to reach her toy Sha're handed it to her, beaming when Clara let out a squeal of delight and hugged the pink rabbit to her happily.

"We're going to Wendy and Tony's on Christmas Eve?" Daniel asked as he walked in.

Innocence covered her face, "But we always go. It is a tradition."

"One year," he stated walking to look down on her, "Is not a tradition, my love."

Sha're pushed herself up on her tiptoes when he reached her and, resting her hands on his chest, pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Then we make it one," she replied feeling Daniel slide his arms around her waist.

Daniel grimaced down at her, "I have no way of winning against you and Wendy ganging up on me, do I?"

"You were always a quick study, my husband," Sha're chuckled especially when he rolled his eyes before kissing her softly.

* * *

The house was decorated for the season.

Sha're's colour scheme was not as rigid as the year before as she had included several decorations Nicky had made in school hanging on the tree that didn't match. There were also special baubles Jack had sent for both Nicky and Clara that took pride of place.

A small smattering of presents sat around the tree, all wrapped beautifully by Sha're who would not let Daniel wrap anything as he did not do it to her satisfaction.

The only presents he was allowed to wrap were from him for her.

"Come in," Daniel smiled opening the door to Sam and Teal'c, "Dinner will be ready soon."

A cry came from behind Daniel just before Nicky bolted down the hall to greet his 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"Cam and Vala will be here soon," Sam told him after hugging Nicky hello, "He's making sure he's got all his gifts ready to head home before they join us."

"Do you have everything ready for heading to your brothers?" Daniel asked leading her into the living room where Teal'c was already sitting with Nicky on his lap being told everything about everything since they'd last seen one another three days ago.

Sam nodded, "I shopped online and had them delivered to Mark. It makes life much easier."

"Samantha, Teal'c," Sha're appeared with Clara on her hip, "I did not realise you were here."

Sam instantly moved to the other woman and exchanged a quick hug hello before taking the baby from her mother. Daniel watched Sha're as she checked on her son before she disappeared into the kitchen to finish the dinner they had promised their friends.

Taking the seat beside Sam, Daniel thought back to the first year he had spent with the two people who had become his family. He had tried to keep his mind as busy as possible because he was searching for his beloved wife. Now all he had to do was go into the kitchen and there she was.

"Do you want something to drink?" Daniel asked his friends distracting them from the children they were playing with.

They nodded their assent absently, all attention on the children they were playing with and Daniel headed into the wonderful smelling kitchen where Sha're was making dinner. She let out a small squeak of shock when he grabbed her around her waist, spinning her so he could kiss her.

"Where did that come from, my darling?" Sha're asked a little breathless when they parted.

Rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo Kiss Daniel murmured softly, "Just because I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, "And when the children are asleep I shall show you how much but until then," she pulled back and swatted him, "Go attend to our guests."

After stealing one more kiss Daniel fetched the drinks for Sam and Teal'c just before the doorbell rang announcing their other guests had arrived.

x

Sha're leaned against Daniel who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they all sat chatting. Nicky was fast asleep on top of Teal'c while Clara was in her cot, the baby monitor telling them she was currently sleeping soundly.

The room was filled with conversation and laughter; their guests were the people who had become family to Daniel when she had been gone. She loved that they had welcomed her without question and she felt like one of them. Only Jack was missing as he wasn't able to get away until Christmas Day but he would be spending it and the few days after with them.

Cam was currently telling a story of a Christmas when he was a child, which Vala and Teal'c kept interjecting with questions. Sha're was sure they were teasing him as most of the questions even she knew the answers to and they had both lived on Earth longer than she had.

"Mommy," the tired confused voice made her turn to see Nicky rubbing his eyes.

Patting her husband's knee Sha're moved to their son who slipped off Teal'c's lap and took her hand without a word. Guiding her barely conscious little boy to his bedroom Sha're helped him into bed, gave Charlie a quick hug before sliding the toy lion in beside Nicky and kissing her son goodnight.

Now her son was sleeping Sha're headed into the room she shared with Daniel to check on their baby girl, Clara was waking just when Sha're looked in on her. The little pout on her face let Sha're know her daughter was hungry and a small pitiful cry began the moment Clara saw her mother.

Taking her baby girl in her arms Sha're settled in the rocking chair to feed her daughter listening to the sounds of the people she loved nearby.

* * *

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear, the sun shining off the blanket of snow. Daniel was already awake when Nicky burst into the room, Clara had woken him about an hour earlier so after her feed he just sat with her on the bed playing with her while Sha're slept beside them.

"Santa has been," Nicky exclaimed as he bounced onto the bed, "Come and see."

Now awake Sha're threw off her covers and took Clara allowing Daniel to catch Nicky's hand. The family headed into the living room where presents covered the carpet around the tree.

"Wow," Daniel smiled enjoying the look of joy on his son's face, "It looks like Santa must have made two trips to get all this here."

Sha're chuckled, "Well your Uncle Jack will be here soon and we shall open presents when he gets here, so will I make breakfast?"

Nicky nodded.

"What do you want?" Sha're asked him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," he cried bouncing up and down.

Clara began to bounce too making little noises in agreement. Sha're handed Clara to her father before heading to the kitchen.

x

Daniel grinned when the bright light faded and Jack appeared in the spare bedroom.

"Merry Christmas," Daniel grinned as the two men embraced, "Sha're has put aside some pancakes for you."

"Excellent," Jack grinned back before grabbing one of the bags that had been beamed down with him.

Daniel grimaced at the presents overflowing from it, "I thought the point of you having all the kids gifts sent here was so you didn't have to bring too much?"

"Other than a gift for you and Sha're," Jack told him as they started to the kitchen, "The rest aren't from me. Hammond sent a few as did Hayes."

"Hayes?" Daniel cried in surprise.

Jack shrugged, "His kids aren't kids anymore but haven't given him grandkids yet, his words, so he thought he'd get Nicky and Clara something."

"I'll put them in with the rest," Daniel took the bag, "You go get breakfast."

Chuckling at his friend's grin Daniel took the presents to join the other piles in the living room.

x

"Uncle Jack," the pleased cry came from Nicky who slid off his chair to throw himself into his favourite uncle's arms.

"Hiya kiddo," Jack grinned hugging the little boy before depositing him back on his chair, he then turned his attention to Clara who was sitting in her high-chair banging a rattle excitedly, "And you my darling girl, how are you?"

Clara squealed with delight when Jack gently tickled her chin before dropping a kiss on her head.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Sha're greeted him as she placed a plate stacked with pancakes on the table.

Jack gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas and thanks, I'm starving."

"Can we open presents now?" Nicky demanded.

"Once we've all finished breakfast," Daniel appeared and ruffled his son's hair, "Then we can open presents."

Nicky grimaced slightly before nodding, "Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sha're asked concerned.

Jack chuckled, "You want to spend some time with Daniel alone and give him a present, though I'm guessing not the same as last year."

Sha're laughed as he jiggled Clara who was attached to him in the Papoose.

"I can handle the squirt and squirtet," Jack assured her, "It's only for a walk around the block to give you guys half an hour alone. We'll be fine."

Sha're nodded and kissed her daughter who was busy pulling at Jack's jacket before she turned and ensured Nicky zipped his jacket. Ruffling his hair she let him take Jack's hand and watched them leave.

Smiling to herself she headed into the living room and took a seat beside the tree.

"Has Jack taken the kids?" Daniel asked wandering in, he stopped and stared at her, "This looks familiar."

Sha're reached out her hands, "Join me, husband."

Taking a seat with her Daniel chewed his lip for a moment, "Is our family growing again?"

"No."

Daniel sighed, "Good. I love the kids but I think we might want to wait until Clara is a little older for number three."

"You want more children?" Sha're raised an eyebrow.

With a soft nod Daniel leaned in and kissed her, "Of course I do."

"A discussion for another time," Sha're told him, "I asked Jack to take the children so I could give you a final gift."

Daniel sat patiently while she reached over behind the tree and retrieved a small parcel, wrapped in silver paper with green ribbon. Perfect as every other present she had done.

"This is not quite as life changing as last year's gift," Sha're told him, "But it is important to us."

A little bemused Daniel opened the parcel, finding a small box sitting there. Opening it he stared in amazement.

"Is this..." he trailed off as he lifted the Udjat out of the box to study it

Sha're shook her head, "I made it in my class. I wanted a reminder within our home of what first brought us together."

Daniel smiled at her mischievously, "When you undressed for me in a tent?"

"Which made you turn bright red," Sha're shot back at him.

Catching her arm he leaned in, "If you want to recreate the moment I can promise you it won't be the same."

"I have to finish making dinner and our children will be back soon," Sha're reminded him before pressing a kiss to his lips and whispering, "Maybe later tonight."

Daniel stood and helped her to her feet before he looked at his gift once more, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist Daniel kissed her once more, "Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
